1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual chamber side air bag apparatus for a vehicle, more particularly, to a dual chamber side air bag apparatus for a vehicle for achieving a weight reduction and a cost reduction by reducing the number of parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has various air bags apparatus for protecting a safety for a passenger. Among those, there is a side air back apparatus attached to one side surface of an outdoor direction seat back 1 directing to a door trim for protecting the passengers from a side car crash as shown FIG. 1.
The conventional side air bag apparatus having a dual chamber includes a first air bag module 2 having a first inflator 2a and a first air bag cushion 2b, and a second air bag module 3 having a second inflator 3a and a second air bag cushion 3b as shown in FIG. a, wherein the first air bag cushion 2b serves to develop toward the passenger 4 and push the upper body of the passengers 4 in the indoor direction by a pressure of gas generated from the first inflator 2a just before the car crash occurs. This enables the upper body of the passenger to farthest move from an accident spot.
In addition, the second air cushion 3b protrudes and develops toward a front direction of a seat back 1 by a pressure of gas generated from the second inflator 3a on a car crash to protect a side surface of the upper body of the passengers 4.
However, the conventional dual chamber side air bag apparatus uses two air bag modules 2, 3 to results in an increase in the number of the part and a weight, particularly, a production cost.
Contents described as a technical background is to improve an understandings for the background of the present invention and thus it should not be appreciated that they have been known to those skilled in the art as a prior technical.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.